Some embodiments described herein relate generally to memory systems, and, in particular, to systems and methods for accessing data from a memory system using a reprogrammable circuit module.
Some known systems for performing database searches employ an array of individual computers each programmed to perform a similar search function on one or more databases, in order to increase the speed of retrieving data from the databases. Such a scheme, however, is difficult to manage and coordinate different computers. Some other known systems use an array of disk drives connected to an array of processor units. To perform a search function, data is read from the disk drives and processed at the processor units. With this approach, large amount of data is transmitted from the disk drives to the processors, which causes a substantial latency in retrieving data.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system where high speed database searches can be performed, and particularly, improvement in speed over the existing design using disk drives can be achieved.